Crystal Bending
by NeoGamer93
Summary: When the new Avatar came to the city she runs into a person who can bend something no one has before.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow readers and writers NeoGamer93 here. Sorry for the long absence, here is my new story a Korra Naruto crossover. Hope you enjoy and remember to read and review.**

 **I dont own anything.**

The sun was shining upon the city that Avatar Aang and Firelord Zukko created. Republic City, the place where people, be they bender or not lived together. It was a peaceful place where people started anew, all the nations lived here. From the Fire Nation to the Air Nomads.

Safly Aangs time has come to an end and a new Avatar has come to Republic City, as is her destiny to keep balance around the world. Little does she know that she will have a lot of trouble keeping it.

After stowing away in the ship, Korra thought on her new adventures that will come once she arrives at the City, so much so she could hardly sleep on the trip.

Once she felt that they docked the ship, she and her pet Nagga left the ship shocking the crew having not known about her being there. Just as she leaves the ship she takes in the sights.

"Wow i have never seen anything like this, its the most beautiful place on earth". Said Korra as she takes the city in. As she does she sees the living place of Master Tenzin the son of Aang and like his father, is a Master Airbender and the only one who can teach Korra the last elemental power she needs to learn.

"There's airtemple island, well girl you ready for a swim"? Korra asked Nagga but its at this point that Nagga decided on somthing more important, Food.

Seeing her polar bear dog sniff around Korra accepts the need for food and is lead around the city as Nagga searches for the origin of the sweet smell. Soon after they find the stand where there was cooked meat, sadly as she was keep in solitude since childhood, Korra had not been expecting to have to pay for her food. Upset the owner sends her away in anger. In dissapointment Korra pets Nagga as they leave and head towards the park where she fishes for her Breakfast as Naaga searches the water for hers.

After being caught fishing by a cop, she is chased out of the park and ended up getting lost. Just as she asked for directions to the airtemple a Satomobile came around a corner. Seeing this she is adviced to hide. Not heeding the warning she looks on as four people climb out of the car. All guys one in a blue suit and hat, one wearing a green shirt and brown pants, the third was wearing black clothes with a red scarf, and the last one that was with them was a blond man, he was wearing a sky blue muscle shirt and gray jeans. He was 5'5" tall with an athletic build on his face were whisker marks on his cheecks making him look like a fox and he wore no shoes. His eyes were the most piercing blue that any girl could get lost in. On his arm is a strange device with a blood red crystal in it.

After examing the group Korra Saw them walk over to a shop where a man was cleaning a photograph.

"Mr. Chung i hope you have the money, otherwise i cant guarantee your establishment will be protected for long". Said the guy dressed in blue as the one in black firebent a fire ball in his hands with a smirk on his face.

'What the hell? I know Tenzin said that things were bad but seriously extortion rackets, there is something wrong with this city. Seems they did need me more than i thought'. Korra thought as she slowly approached the group just as the firebender destroyed the offered phonograph.

Seeing this Korra makes her move when the guy in blue started the threat about having the money soon or else.

"Well look what we have here a bunch of rats wanting scraps". Saod Korra as she stands before the criminals as the others look on. After turning around and seeing the one who had the nerve to stand up against them, they see only a young girl which caused the firebender and the guys in blue and green to laugh at her and told her to get lost as she was in the triple threat triad territory. As he said this the blond one was watching her carefully as he could sence a strong presence from her as he was trained in by his mother. Knowing that they were underestimating her he decides to stay out of it as they began fighting. As soon as it started he saw what he had senced from her presence as he saw her decimate the 3 friends with their respective elements. Now knowing who she realy was he used his bending to constrict her.

Seeing something coming towards her Korra dodged the attack only to see it come back around her where she sees the crystal from earlier at the tip. Seeing this she was shocked as she had never heard of a person able to bend crystal. Due to her shock the triad memebers had gotten away, seeing this she was angered and tried earthbending to knock him off his feet.

Seeing this he released her and jumped away just as she came after him but because of his training he was able to avoid her. Soon enough they both heard the sirens of the metal benders airships.

"Tsk seems we will have to finish this another time Avatar". Said the blonde as he used his crystal bending to use his weapon just like the metal benders and disappears around the corner.

"Well that was a bust so much for a grand debut". Said Korra as she waited for the metal benders to drop down but upon them touch down they were quick to arrest her on property damage.

'Just great i try to help and i end up getting arrested, yeah FUCK THAT'! Thought Korra as she quicky earth bent the road as a block and ran off on Nagga.

After a quick chase through the city she was caught and brought towards the police station.

'Well shit, what a great first day in Republic City. I get here and get into a brawl trying to get the bad guys and not only do they escape but i get arrested'.

"I really cant stand people who try to be vigilantes especially when they destroy privite and public property". Said the chief of police Lin Beifong as she slams the clip board on the interrogation table.

"Look i was just trying to help the store owner ok it my job as the Avatar". Said Korra.

"Oh im well aware of your status as the Avatar but that title will do jackshit here, we are the law enforcers not you, leave the street rats to the police". Said Lin as she sat in the other chair.

"Fine then i want to talk to who ever is in charge". Said Korra.

"Heh your already taking to her, Chief Beifong". Said Lin shocking Korra.

"Wait BEIFONG as in Lin Beifong, your Tophs daughter". Said Korra in surprise.

"Yeah what of it"? Asked Lin.

"Avatar Aang and your mother were friends, why are you treating me like a criminal"? Asked Korra

"That's ancient history and it has jackshit to do with this". Replied Lin.

just after saying that a metal bender opened a window and said that Tenzin was there. With a sigh Lin ordered that he be lwt in. After a few seconds the door open and showed Tenzin standing there as he saw Korra as she said that she got sidetracked on her way to see him.

After taking a deep breath he addresses Lin.

"Ahh Lin glad to see you again". Said Tenzin with a smile on his face.

"Stuff it Tenzin, the Fuck is the Avatar doing in Republic City i thought you were moving to the south pole"? Asked Lin.

"With the trouble here in the City i had to cancel the relocation. The Avatar on the other ahnd will be returning to the south pole where she will stay put". Said Tenzin and ingmores Korras complaint and asked that the charges be droped and that he would cover the damage.

Not liking it but agreeing none the less Lin released Korra and asked that she be sent out of the City soon. After having been released Korra tries to persuade Tenzin to let her stay.

"Come on Tenzin you cant send me back". Said Korra.

"you blatantly disobeyed my orders and that of the White Lotus". Replied Tenzin.

"Katara said i should come, she saod my destiny is here i saw the city and at first it was great but when i saw those 4 gang members i realized why you had to stay. The City needs yoy but it needs me too". Said Korra.

"LEAVE MY MOTHER OUT OF THIS". Said Tenzin. Just then another officer brings Nagga out as he was being liked by her.

Later that night on the docks a ship waited for Korra to be taken back. As she was about to be taken by the White Lotus Tenzins children came shopping down and huged Korra, after the hung they asked if she was staying but sadly had to leave seeing his children like that broke Tenzins heart and decided that Korra was right the city needed its Avatar once more.

 **Theres the first chapter of my new story sorry it was kind of short and rushed but since it was a prologue the next chapter will be better. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and remember to review. NeoGamer93 out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey my fellow readers and writers NeoGamer93 here with the next chapter of Crystal Bending, hope you enjoy.**

 **I dont own anything.**

'So that was th3 Avatar huh? She has alot to learn about the city'. Thought the crystal bender as he swung from the buildings after making his escape. As he does he decided to head back to the hideout.

As he walks in he is meet with the leader of the gang lightning bolt zolt.

"What the hell happened? This was just to be a simple insurance collection, i come to find out that you all were attacked"! Yelled Zolt as he approached the bender.

"It was a unforeseen issue, the Avatar has apparently came to the city, we were about to bust the ppace up when she showed up and took the others down. I had her occupied to allow the others to escape but i had to retreat when the metalbenders arrived". Said the bender calmly.

"GREAT JUST WHAT WE NEED! With the avatar here we need to be more careful". Said Zolt as he paced around the room.

"Maybe not sir, she only showed three bending abilities, i believe she is here to try learning the last element she needs to learn, airbending. Last i heard council man Tenzin was to leave and move to the south pole to teach her, i guess with everything that we and the others have caused has caused him to delay it, probably the reason the avatar showed up here in the city. By now she showed be in the metalbenders hq being interrogated by the chief". Said the Crystal bender.

"Be that as it may even if that would be the reason she wont just leave us be, (sigh) look just go and let me think about our next hit or collection ill be in touch, now go and Naruto be sure this doesn't trace back to us anymore that it has already" Zolt said as he went back to his office as Naruto left.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After being accepted to stay Korra had woken the next day ready to try learning airbending but what she saw what she needed to do was easier said than done.

When she saw the contraption that she needed to use she was thinking like her hotheaded self and tried rushing the thing which ended with her on her ass then knocked out when she tried again.

"Korra dont try forcing your way through, remember airbending is all about spiral movement when you meet resistance dont force it but flow with it as if you were a river" Lectures Tenzin, sadly it was ignored when Korra still tried forcing her way through before being knocked out.

That night she tried to airbend ar Lin's picture on a news paper when she got frustrated she sent a fire ball at it.

"Ughh what the hell is wrong with me, all the other elements came easily, so why am i struggling with this one dammit"! Korra ranted as she layed on the ground as she thought on what she could do about this block she has come to. Whrn she couldn't think on what she could do her thoughts went back to the Crystal Bender from earlier.

"Just who was that guy and how was he able to crystal bend i didn't even know that could be bent". Korra said to herself as she continued to think about him. After awhile she decided to call it a night and went to sleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After getting home that night he was greeted by his mom. "And jist wjere have you been"? She asked as he entered the house.

"I was just out taking a walk". He said as he went to his room, but she wasnt done talking.

"Right a walk and can you explain why one of the officers said they saw a blonde teen swinging away from a crime scene earlier today" He said has she crossed her arms waiting for an explanation. "Well"?

(Sigh) alright i was there and i meet the Avatar when i passed by but i had no idea about any crime". He lied.

"BULLSHIT NARUTO! I know you're lying, dammit your just like my sister hanging with criminals, i had no problem arresting her and i qint with you"! Lin sai in anger as she remembered the incident involving her sister.

"Go ahead and try mom and we will see which of us id better". He said as he entered his room having said his piece which pissed his mother off.

"Ughh that boy is just like my sister". Lin said in anger as she wentbto her own room.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After having woken up Korra read the newspaper about the probending matches wanting to go see one herself.

"Hey Tenzin how about we go see a few matches at the arena"? Asked Korra.

"Absolutely not that is just a mockery of the noble art of bending, besides it would only distract you from you lessons and we need to focus on that for now, please understand". Said Tenzin

"Oh come on I've drempt of seeing one since i was a child and now im juat a boat right away". Said Korra hoping it would change his mind, sadly it didn't so she was stuck on the island wishing to see a match.

"Oh i almost forgot, when i arrived in town and stopped the thugs there was this one guy with blonde hair, he had this weird device on his arm and had a blood red crystal on it. Strange thing was that he seemed to bend the crystal in it, do you know who that is Tenzin.

"Hmm seems youve run into our resident crystal bender. His name is Naruto Beifong (property of engineer4ever, thank you for the use of your idea also go check his stories) Lin's son it seems that he is part of the triads im afraid". Tenzin said sadly.

"Oh wow i cant believe she has a kid let alone someone like him". Said Korra in surprise after hearing that.

'Naruto Beifong the crystal bender huh, well lets see what else he can do'. Korra thought as she prepared for the training.

 **There's chapter 2 sorry if its short but this was the only way i thought to give him some screen time hoped you liked it please read and review thanks.**


End file.
